


Just To Say Thanks

by InkSplodge



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 3 + 1 Things, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - Children, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - School, Bullying, Crying, Daisy Chaining, Games, Kissing, Loki's The Playground Bully, M/M, Playgrounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 10:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7798813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkSplodge/pseuds/InkSplodge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is always helping Phil when around school, and Phil wants to say thank you but doesn't know how.</p>
<p>Or, 3 times Steve helps Phil and one time Phil says thank you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just To Say Thanks

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt I wrote a while ago, but thought I would upload it, enjoy.

**1**

Even though Phil Coulson was the oldest in the group, he definitely was not the tallest.  The tallest ones were Steve and “Thor”, but they were very near Phil’s age.

This _sometimes_ annoyed Phil, like what happened a few moments ago.

After Nick was over with Tony, yelling at him about teamwork in class (or something like that), Phil was forced to play by himself with his new soccer ball; an American flag. He ended up kicking it against the wall by himself; seeing as no one wanted to play with him; not even Thor at the moment.

And as Phil kicked the ball double hard, it ended up flying back off the wall and managed to ping itself right up into a tree. Stomping his foot, Phil took a moment to look at the situation before he calmly went over to the tree.

However, it towered over him, the ball very much stuck within the branches.

Phil tried to hit the tree to see if the ball would come down; this didn’t work. He waited to see if the slight breeze could at least give a little push to the ball and it could drop into his hands.

But nope. This didn’t happen either.

Phil stomped his foot again in anger and looked down at the roots of the tree before dragging his eyes back up the massive trunk and to the branches where his soccer ball was well and truly stuck. It was caged, unless…

Phil went straight up to the tree and began climbing the lower branches. However, he hadn’t even got both his feet onto the very bottom branch and he realised that the branch above; to get anywhere up the tree; was out of his reach.

He stretched, he jumped, but with no avail. Sadly, Phil looked down at his feet as he slowly stepped back onto the floor, upset that he would never see his soccer ball again.

“Phil!”

It took a moment for Phil to register that someone was calling him, and before his eyes could even look up at the voice, the person had zoomed to the branches on the tree, and started to climb the tree with ease. The boy easily grabbed the branch that Phil couldn’t, heaved himself on top, and then basically jumped up the tree, all the way towards the soccer ball. Phil stared up in awe.

“Catch!”

Phil nearly didn’t catch the ball that had zoomed from the tree as it bounced into his hands. His eyes then looked in wonder at what was in his hands; a soccer ball, _his_ soccer ball. He heard rustling as his eyes looked back up at a child climbing back down the tree in literal leaps. As his eyes followed, he nearly didn’t register that the kid was running away from the tree.

“S- Steve!” But as Phil ended up looking into the distant as Steve jogged away, all he could do was hold onto the soccer ball and quietly say “Thanks.”

 

 

**2**

It was a week after, and Phil had time to mess about with Thor at lunch break. It was decided to play “Tag” and they ran after each other, Phil naturally being “It”.

However, as they ran in circles to chase the other, Phil knew he should have tied his shoe laces properly as he felt himself trip up.

He hit the pavement, hard, but immediately turned around to his back and sat up.

Rushing over, Thor came into view. Phil looked down at his knee, his trouser leg scratched as he started to feel a numbing sting on his right knee and immediately burst into tears.

It was then Phil heard someone kindly say “Phil”. He then felt someone lift his trouser leg softly as it settled above his knee as he heard an “ouch”.

“Come on, Phil.” And as he heard that he felt someone put his hand under his right arm as the person gently moved that arm over their own shoulder. As the boy slowly moved up, he brought Phil up with him, who unsuccessfully stood on his bad leg.

Yelping in pain, the boy soothed Phil, going “It’s okay, just a little bit of walking.”

It took Phil a bit too long to realise that he was now inside the school and standing outside the Nurse’s Office, the boy knocking at the door before it swung open.

Phil kept looking at the floor as he tried to calm down his crying, however he heard the nurse making an “aww” as he was helped into the room, the boy still holding him up, and settling him on the seat opposite the nurse.

“What’s your name, dearie?”

“It’s Phil Coulson,” the boy stated, standing next to Phil. “Mine is Steve Rogers.”

“What happened, dearie?”

“Phil and Thor were playing Tag and Phil fell over.”

The nurse smiled at them both, “Thank you, Steve, you can go back to play now, Phil is in safe hands now.”

“Okay!” Steve beamed, walking towards the door of the Nurse’s Office.

Just as Phil wiped his eyes with his sleeve, he turned to the doorway to say thank you, but Steve had already jogged off.

 

 

**3**

It was a rather regular day, Phil guessed, as he lay on the grass patch near the fences. 

Throwing his American soccer ball in the air and catching it helped Phil pass the time until Tony would be playing outside from being kept in for the first half of break.

However, as he threw the ball into the air and it did not come back down to him, he sat up and turned around to see the year’s bully holding the ball in his hand.

“Loki, give it back,” Phil demanded, as he stood up to face Loki, trying to look taller, although it failed.

Twisting the ball in his hand, Loki examined the ball. “No, Phil.”

Phil reached forward to take it back, but Loki kept the ball out of reach from him.

“Give it back, Loki!”

A smirk spread across Loki’s face. “Only if you can get it,” and with that stood on his tiptoes and kept the ball high in the air.

Naturally, Phil jumped up to try and reach it, but was too small and failed to retrieve his stolen ball.

Once again, he tried but Loki was too tall for him. He was never going to get his soccer ball back.

“Hey, Loki!”

The two of them turned to the voice and Phil smiled to see Steve.

“Pick on someone you own size.”

Giving a mischievous smile, Loki kept the soccer ball in the air and out of Phil’s reach whilst he talked to Steve. “Like you, you mean?”

“Nope,” Steve answered as he crossed his arms. “I was thinking more Thor.”

Loki’s smile faltered as he searched over Steve’s shoulder to see Thor running around with his other friends.

“You wouldn’t dare,” Loki grimaced as Steve turned around on the spot.

“Hey, Thor, can you come over here!”

Phil nearly hit the floor when Loki stuffed the soccer ball into his chest.

“It’s a rubbish soccer ball anyway,” he scowled at Phil before turning to Steve who was smiling widely.

“I’ll be watching you, Steve Rogers.”

“Same here,” Steve beamed whilst he watched Loki slink away to the picnic tables.

“Did someone call?” Thor asked, making Phil turn on his heels, still clutching his retrieved soccer ball.

Nodding, Phil spoke. “Steve did.” However, once he turned to face where Steve was, he wasn’t standing there anymore.

“Wait, Steve!” Phil yelled, but Steve had already ran away.

 

 

**+0.5**

It had taken Phil the rest of the day to wonder how he could repay Steve for all the time he had helped him out of situations he could not overcome by himself. Unfortunately, no inspiration had hit him.

Mindlessly walking around the playground, Phil kicked a stone and saw it roll into the daisy area where he saw Maria and Natasha making daisy chains for each other.

_They must have a few good suggestions_ , Phil thought.

Strolling over, Phil took a seat opposite the two of them.

“Hi.”

Maria looked up, smiling. “Hey, Phil.”

“Hi,” Natasha added as she stuck her tongue out, trying to complete her current daisy chain.

“What do I do to say thanks to Steve for helping me?” Phil bluntly asked, making the two girls look up to him.

“Aww, has someone got a crush?” Phil heard behind him. Turning, he saw Clint standing there before sitting down next to him.

“I just want to say thanks,” Phil responded, down-trodden, as he started pulling out some of the grass at his feet.

“Well,” Natasha began. “What do you want to do?”

“I don’t know, that’s why I’ve come to ask.”

“How about a big hug?” Clint inputted, tilting his head towards Natasha who placed her daisy chain on his head.

“But I think that would be awkward just to go up to him and hug him,” Phil explained, giving a sad expression.

Natasha began picking more daisies; “How about a kiss?”

“He’s too tall,” Phil flatly said.

“How about standing on a chair?” Maria inquired.

Turning to her, Natasha shook her head “We want cute, not stupid.”

“Fine,” Maria responded. “How about making something?”

Phil smiled.

 

 

**+1**

Sitting at the picnic benches, Steve finished eating as he stood up to put his rubbish in the bin but almost bumped into Phil who appeared next to him.

“Um, hi, Steve,” Phil began whilst Steve smiled widely.

“Hey.”

Blushing, Phil looked up to Steve as he kept his hands behind his back. “Umm, I made something, for you, just to say thanks for the other day and that.”

Once again, Steve beamed. “You didn’t have to, Phil.”

Phil brought his hands forwards and showed Steve a flower star he had just made with the others. Beaming even brighter, Steve looked at the gift as Phil blushed a deeper red.

“For you.”

And with that, Steve bent down and kissed Phil.

“Thank you.”

 


End file.
